User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/Ask Kay (Stolen from Tales ;))
Credit to Tales~ So I copied it from Tales, so all credit to her~ Ask Kay some of these or any others you want too~ Social *Does your OC behave differently around different people, if so with whom and how? *Is your OC good at giving others validation of their feelings and making them feel understood? *How would your OC generally react to someone being verbally abusive towards them for no apparent reason? *Does your OC hurt others often unintentionally? If yes, how? *Does your OC hurt others often intentionally? If yes, how? *How would your OC react if a bully stole their lunch money in high school? *How would your OC react if they got humiliated by someone in a group of people? *Does your OC tend to hide something about their personality/essence when meeting new people? If yes, what? *Have they ever encountered someone they really wanted to kill? *How do they deal with bullies and people who just won’t leave them alone? *How patient is your character with others? Do they find it easy to handle people that try and bug them, or hard? *Do they find that they care what others think of them? or do they not really mind how others view them? *What was the most acidic remark your character’s ever given to someone? And their reaction? *Are they very trusting or not trusting at all? Have they ever been betrayed or has someone they hated become one of the most reliable people they know? *Someone is showering you with praise. *Someone has deeply insulted you. *Someone has deeply insulted someone you care about. *A nearby stranger is being harassed/bullied. *You have accidentally deeply offended someone. *It’s raining; you have an umbrella and the stranger next to you does not. *A stranger just asked you out *You’re trapped in a small room with someone you hate. *The party you’d agreed to attend has been canceled. *You just woke up and realized you’re late for an engagement. *A magician has selected you to come on-stage and assist with a trick. *Your OC’s favorite song just came on the radio, but they’re in public! Do they contain themselves or do they rock out without a second thought? *Your OC’s neighbor is blasting loud music in the middle of the night. How do they react? Friendship *If your OC gets into a fight with their best friend, would they wait for their friend to make up with them, or would they try to make up with their friend? *Your OC overhears someone talking smack about one of their friends. Do they come to their defense or get involved in any way? *What is the name of their childhood best friend, and do they still hang out with them? Family *How is/was your OC’s relationship with their parents? *How would your OC react to hearing they’re adopted? *What was the worst experience they’ve ever had with their family? Or, if they don’t have one, what’s the worst part of not having a family? Love ;) *How does your OC usually show affection? Are they openly romantic or more restricted with their affectionate emotions? *Who are the five most important people in the world to your OC? *What is your OC's relationship status? If they are in a relationship, who are they with? *Is there anyone your OC would die for? *Do they have someone that they consider to be a family member, even if they’re not related to your character by blood? What was one of your character’s favourite moments with them, and what makes them so special to them? *How would your character define love? *Someone you like just asked you out. Random *If your OC wants to buy a firearm, what it might be for? *What is your OC's fighting style, if any? Are they a rogue, a warrior, a mage? *If you have more than one OC, would your OCs get along or would they clash? Why? *What is your OC's clothing style? Do they have a specific colour palette that they tend to dress in? *Is your OC employed? If so, what is their job? If not, why not? *What’s one skill your character really wishes they had? *What is their favourite food? Their daily diet? *Do they like music? If so, what kind of music do they enjoy? *Do they collect anything/have a collection? *Does your character have any accidents or stunts from the past that they’re extremely embarrassed about or had a funny result? Details please! *Do they have any nervous habits? If they know, what made them start doing them? *Does your character know any languages apart from their native language? What one would they like to learn? *Tattoos. Do they have any? Do they want any? *What do they like better: angels or demons? *Do people expect a lot from your character or look up to them for something? Why or why not? *What are they like when they’re drunk? Don’t be a prude and tell me they’ve never been smashed before. *What’s their spirit animal? What animal do they just look at and say, “That’s me”? *If your character could be any other species, what would they be? (anthro, feral, whatever, anything is good) *Do they have any religious/spiritual beliefs? What are they? How did they come to believe in them? *What’s their earliest memory? *Do they have an alternate form? *What kind of weather do they like best? How do they enjoy that weather? *Do they have any special powers? *Would they rather be hot or cold? *Have they ever had an encounter with someone that changed their whole life? *Have they ever committed a crime, or something they felt was wrong? What was it? *What would have to be the most interesting thing about where your character lives? *What’s something that really repulses them? *What are your character’s thoughts on liquor? Ever had anything strong? *Have they ever eaten something unusual to their normal diet? What was it? Did they like it? *How is your character’s bedroom? Is it small, big, colourful, simple, messy, organised, filled with their things, shared…? *Do they like to read? If so, what’s their favourite genre? Favourite author? Favourite book? *What would be the worst way to die, in your character’s opinion? *Which one of the five senses is most important to them? *Which one do they prefer; knowing when they die or how they die? *How do they spend a rainy day? *Your character is running late but need to grab something to eat. What do they get? *If they could have one superpower, what would it be? Choose wisely, it could have drawbacks to them. *What do they do if they have a really bad nightmare? *Do they have anything that they consider a good luck charm? *What’s their favourite physical activity? *Assuming they aren’t one already would your character prefer to be a Vampire, a Werewolf, or a Demon? And no cheating, if they are already one of those they can’t pick the one that they are. *Does your character like the ocean, or are they more of a land person? Perhaps they prefer specific bodies of water, like ponds and rivers, or specific locations on the land, like forests and mountains? *You’ve found a wallet/purse containing 100 dollars (or equivalent in character’s currency) lying around. *Someone’s asking you to take part in a harmless but technically illegal activity. *You’ve been enlisted to take care of several small children. *Someone wants you to try a strange new food. *You must ad-lib a believable excuse in reply to the question “what are you doing here?”. *Your favorite song just came on. *Someone has leaped suddenly around a corner and shouted “BOO!” at you. *Your house is on fire. *If your OC was an action figure/doll being sold at a toy store, what items would come packaged with them? What phrases would they say when their string is pulled? *Does your OC revel in celebrating holidays/birthdays or do they have zero holiday spirit? *How much effort does your OC put in when it comes to giving presents to friends? *Does your OC have a role model or someone they idolize? How would they react to meeting them? *How organized is your OC’s workspace? *What would be your OC’s ideal vacation destination? *Which of your OCs sleeps the most? The least? *Is there anything peculiar about your OC’s teeth? Anything crooked, missing, or discolored? *Which of your OCs has all the sass? Who has all the class? *Is your OC a sore loser or a graceful one? When they do win, do they gloat or are they humble about it? *Does your OC try to set a good example for those around them or could they care less about the impact they have? *How well does your OC take compliments? Do they get flustered or try to turn them down? *When your OC doesn’t understand something, do they ask for help right away or do they flounder about trying to figure it out on their own? *Which of your OCs has the most patience? The least? How would they react to someone cutting in front of them in line? *If your OC is trained in combat, what kind of opponent would they do best against? What kind of opponent would they lose horribly to? *Are there any issues that your OC sees as pretentious or not worth arguing over? Or are they the one getting in heated debates over trivial things? *Your OC’s favorite ongoing book series/show/etc. just got canceled! How do they react? *How does your OC react to cheesy pick-up lines? Would they ever use one? *Would your OC ever misuse a swivel chair or a chair with wheels? *Has your OC ever tried to do something with good intentions but it all went awry? *Has your OC ever ignored a problem hoping that it would go away on its own? If so, what was it & did it work? *Your OC comes across an abstract painting! Do they try to decipher a deeper meaning from it or do they just see some blobs and lines? *Even if your OC doesn’t play video games, what do you think their favorite game/series would be? *If your OC was going to be in an animated movie or show, who would you want to be their voice actor? *Your OC spends an hour looking for something only to realize it was in their hand the entire time. What’s their response? *What is their worst habit? *Did they ever experience a major personality shift, if so, what triggered it? *Have they ever spent time questioning their gender identity and sexuality? *If they do not have any kind of super natural abilities, what kind of powers would they have? If they do, how would they be different if they did not have those powers? *What events have changed their lives? *Are they a lover or a fighter (or both)? *Would you like your OCs to meet your friends’ OCs and do you think they’d get along? *Do they have any weird hobbies? Mental *What’s your OC’s biggest insecurity and how would they react if someone pointed it out to them? *Does your OC have any irrational phobias? *Does your OC guard their emotions by being tough? If not how would they? *Does your OC suffer from any mental health issues? *What boosts your OC’s confidence the most? *What makes your OC defensive quickest? *What kind of situations does your OC avoid the most? *How does your OC behave on the face of a conflict? *How would your OC process the grief caused by the death of a loved one? *What, in your character’s life, puts the most pressure on them? *Do they enjoy facing their fears? CAN they face their fears? If not, what do they do in a situation where they’re forced to face them? Personality *What is your OC's MBTI type? *Is your OC an introvert or an extrovert? *What temperament is your OC; choleric, melancholic, sanguine or phlegmatic? Personal, Existential Crisis Questions *What is one of the most primary things your OC feels that is missing from their life? *Does your OC consider themselves a good person? *Does your OC feel a pressure to achieve or are they content and calm with doing what they can at the moment? *Do you think you'd get along with your OC if you met them? Why or why not? *List three of your OC's strengths. *List three of your OC's weaknesses. *If your OC came upon a demon that took the form of your OC's biggest fear, what would they see or experience? *Give a brief description (or a long one!) of your OC's backstory. *Why did you choose your OC's name? Describe the process. *List three ways you and your OC are similar. *List three differences between you and your OC. *What moral alignment is your OC? *Which of the seven sins (lust, greed, gluttony, sloth, pride, envy, wrath) is your OC most guilty of? *Which of the seven virtues (chastity, charity, diligence, humility, kindness, patience, justice) does your OC most embody? *What’s one experience your character had that made them very afraid? *What is your character’s happiest memory? *Your character has discovered that they only have a week left to live. What do they do with that time? *What was something they struggled with greatly and how did they overcome it? *Your character has the opportunity to have one wish granted. Would the wish only benefit them, someone else (one person or multiple), or everyone? And what would that wish be? *What is their aspiration? Their goal? Their purpose? What makes them want to wake up everyday and keep on going? *Have they ever lost a loved one? What happened to them, and are they the same as they were before they lost them? *Has your character ever been hurt or betrayed by someone they thought they could depend on? What happened? *How much have they given up to get to where they are in life, willingly or unwillingly? How much do they think they would give up to get to where they want to be, in the future? *When your character was younger, how did they picture themselves growing up? Does it differ from how they really turned out? *If they could change just one thing about themselves, what would it be? *Would they consider themselves a weakling or are they more of a tough person? How hard a punch could they deliver and just how tough a blow could they take? *In your character’s opinion, is it okay being content in one place, or are people just wasting their time if they don’t explore? *Has anyone ever given your character a really important gift? What was it? Do they take care of that gift today or have they since lost or broken it? *Speaking of items, what is their most prized possession? If they have one that is. *Have they ever had to hurt someone else, physically or mentally, to save themselves or another person? Were they the same after the incident, or did it change them? *If they were free to do anything, be it cruel, kind, or otherwise, without fear of repercussions, what is it that your character would do? *How does your OC feel about their mortality? If they’re immortal, do they see this as a curse or a blessing? *If they are human, have they ever questioned man kinds place in the universe? If non-human, do they ever judge humanity on its nature? *Would they do something morally wrong to save someone they care about? What Even *Which Hogwarts house would your OC be Sorted into? *Which Divergent faction would your OC be part of? *If your OC lived in the world of ATLA, what type of bender would they be? *If your OC was a Pokemon trainer, what pokemon would they have in their party? Would they prefer battling or contests? Category:Blog posts